Microelectromechanical Systems (MEMS) sensors are widely used in applications such as automotive, inertial guidance systems, household appliances, protection systems for a variety of devices, and many other industrial, scientific, and engineering systems. Such MEMS sensors are used to sense a physical condition such as acceleration, pressure, or temperature, and to provide an electrical signal representative of the sensed physical condition.
Capacitive-sensing MEMS designs are highly desirable for operation in high acceleration environments and in miniaturized devices, and due to their relatively low cost. Capacitive accelerometers sense a change in electrical capacitance, with respect to acceleration, to vary the output of an energized circuit. One common form of accelerometer is a two layer capacitive transducer having a “teeter-totter” or “see saw” configuration. This commonly utilized transducer type uses a movable element or plate that rotates under z-axis acceleration above a substrate. The accelerometer structure can measure two distinct capacitances to determine differential or relative capacitance.